Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tool for manufacturing jewelry and a method of using such tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a jewelry mandrel constructed in the form of pliers and method, which can be used by jewelers to fabricate jewelry into various shapes.
Description of Related Art
Jewelers have long relied on tapered steel mandrels to fabricate wire or metal shapes for use in their jewelry designs. Tapered mandrels are available in cross sections of various shapes including round, square, triangle, oval, and hexagon. The mandrels are made of steel and provide a surface against which the jeweler can hammer to facilitate the shaping of the material being worked. The taper on the mandrel allows shapes of different sizes to be fabricated using a single mandrel. Although tapered steel mandrels are useful for certain tasks, they present the jeweler with challenges.
The taper on the mandrel makes it difficult to make shapes of the exact size when multiple items are being produced. The reason for this is that the circumference of the particular shape at issue has a tendency to stretch as it is worked on a tapered mandrel, particularly when working with wire. When making multiple items of the same size, each item must be formed one at time when it is made using a tapered mandrel. Because of the difficultly in placing the material in the exact same place on the tapered mandrel while hammering it into shape, the resulting shapes are often of a slightly different size.
To form a band from a strip of metal using a tapered mandrel, the band must frequently be removed and flipped so that the band does not become larger on one side than the other. The wider a particular band, the more difficult it becomes to keep both edges of the band the same size.
Moreover although a tapered mandrel can be used to produce a shape with sharp corners such a triangle or a square, it is not an easy task. The jeweler must first start with a closed ring or loop and then hammer it down around the mandrel until it produces a sharply defined shape. However, hammering a piece of soft wire or metal on a tapered mandrel often results in the shape being stretched beyond the circumference desired.
Finally, a tapered mandrel is awkward and is difficult to hold by hand. It can be placed in a large vise to hold it, but this method is time consuming and inconvenient. The vise also makes it difficult to obtain a good view of the entire piece in that the mandrel would need to be removed from the vise and rotated to obtain a good view of the back side of the mandrel.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a jewelry mandrel tool and method of using same that enables a user to easily, consistently, and repeatedly replicate the same shape and size. It is also an object of the invention to provide a tool for making numerous rings or other shapes in a more efficient manner and to provide a tool that makes it easier for the jeweler to view the work as it is being formed. It is an object of the invention to provide a tool that allows the wire or metal being formed to be gripped so that shapes can be made without the need for starting with a closed metal ring or tube.